


Love Never Ends

by stylinsonsgay



Category: Gay - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsonsgay/pseuds/stylinsonsgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry finally get to come out, after Harry proposes, but will that ruin One Direction's future as a band?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Never Ends

**Author's Note:**

> So this is also posted on wattpad, check me out on there as stylinsonsgay and the same user for all social websites except for insta!

They were all on the private jet, the film crew, Paul, other Pauls, and the boys. Management wanted to get some footage of them on the jet, but management missed the flight so they were stuck in an awkward jet heading to Massachusetts.

Niall and Liam sat next to each other on one of the couches, Niall eating while he and Liam watched a movie on the TV.

Zayn on one of the reclining chairs fast asleep since the flight began.

Then there was Louis and Harry on the other couch at the end of the plane where no one else was. They were sitting so their shoulders were squeezed next to each others as close as could be. Harry was on his phone looking on Tumblr and Louis was on his playing angry birds.

Louis being the little midget he is could lean on Harry’s shoulder without moving, so thats what he did.

The plane ride got longer and longer and all the snores were starting to get annoying

. Louis and Harry were still awake and now they were talking to each other about how the concerts were going.

This was one of their most important concerts.

Three months before, there was a bombing in the state and everyone around was still traumatized.

The boys were going to do a moment of silence and schedule a private concert in Rhode Island for something the boys and only the boys had planned.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

About two hours later the boys got off the plane and as soon as they walked into the airport they were bombarded by fans. Louis stayed far away from Harry so no one would suspect anything. As soon as they got into the limo, Louis hurried to sit next to Harry.

As soon as they got to the hotel and signed some stuff, the headed up to their suite.

Louis and Harry had to share a room and the three other lads were sharing one as well. Louis always took the left side of the bed, wherever he went, he always did.

They sat down and put the telly on to some dumb Nickelodeon show.

Harry tried to take a nap, but Louis kept nudging him.

“Harry, babe, do you mind if we?”

“Oh sure boo.” Harry said as he was taking off his shirt.

“Like, now?”

“Yeah..”

A few hours later Louis and Harry lay in bed hand in hand, naked. “You make the best love to me.” Louis spoke in a soft voice. “No you do!” Harry protested.

A moment later Paul knocked on the door and walked in without an answer. “Ok, boys, when you get to every hotel, the first thing you do should not be making love.” “Sorry Paul.” They said in unison.

They began to put on their clothes and Paul left the room. They left the messy bed and sat in the social room of the suite.

“I love you Boo.”

“Love you too cupcake.”

Niall and Liam exited their room and came to sit with Louis and Harry, Zayn still fast asleep.

“Lou can you go down to the front desk and ask the manager if they have any new sheets, I think ours are a little messy.” Harry said with a wink.

“I’ll go with him.” Liam jumped in.

“Great be right back!”

As soon as the door closed Harry turned his head to Niall.

“Nialler, I need to tell you something, you can tell Liam and Zayn, but no one else."

“Okay, spill it.”

“I planned this a while ago, knowing we were coming to MA, Louis and I made reservations at one of the nicest restaurants in Boston. He knows it's just me and him going there and we are having a romantic 3 year anniversary. The one thing he doesn't know is that i'm proposing to him tonight."

"Oh my fucking god Harry!"

"Niall, shut it!"

"Sorry, lad, thats amazing, what if he says no?"

"Fuck you."

"Um, no I think it would be rude for you to cheat on Louis." 

"Ugh."

Louis and Liam entered the suite and told Niall and Harry, who's face was extremely red. That they would come put fresh sheets on tonight. "Louis, babe do you want to go get ready?" "Sure thing, sweetie." They walked into their room hands squeezed together.

"Liam, Liam, Liam." Niall tried to whisper but it didn't work. He pushed Liam out the hotel door into the hall.

"Okay, I need to tell you this, but please don't scream."

"Uhm, Niall what the hell."

"Just let me talk. Okay so while you and Louis were downstairs Harry told me they are going out for a romantic dinner tonight."

" Niall are you really this cluele-"

"Liam I said shut up. Okay the thing you probably didn't know was.....give me a drumroll please...Harry is going to propose to Louis!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Nope." Liam felt like this was a joke, but Niall had never looked more serious than right now.

"Wow, just wow! Can I tell Zayn?"

"Yes, but thats it."

Louis was looking at Harry struggling to get his bow-tie on, he came up behind the giant and put it on him in a swift move.

"Thanks love." Harry gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

 

The other boys were dressed up because management made them "come" to the dinner, and Eleanor was "coming" as well.

They would come in the front and everyone but Louis and Harry would exit the back. Harry and Louis got seated at their table in a private room, with glass windows, so people could see, but not hear them. A good looking waiter came over and got their orders and brought over champagne.

"Harry this is the perfect way to spend our anniversary. I love you to the moon and back. Love you around the world babe."

Harry picked up his drink, his hands shaking.

They ate their dinner in a hurry and paid. Louis was starting to get up but Harry made him sit down.

Harry got up and went over to Louis.

He bent down.

"Harry, no, oh my god."

"Shhh" Harry said putting his fingers to Louis perfect lips.

"Louis William Tomlinson, I have loved you since I laid eyes on you in the X-Factor bathroom. From then on you have been my everything, through the good and the bad, the ups and downs, I love you and will never stop loving you. So with the ring I have in my hand, I ask. WIll you marry me?"

"Oh my god, baby, yes, yes, yes, A MILLION TIMES YES!" Now everyone in the restaurant was watching and clapped as Louis and Harry locked lips for a fiance to fiance kiss.

They walked to the front of the restaurant hand in hand.

As soon as they got to the front Louis let go of Harrys hand.

"Oh yeah I forgot, we have a million fans that don't know we are dating, or were."

"I can fix that." Harry said with a smirk.

"Harry what the-"

"C'mon"

Harry grabbed Louis side and guided him out the door.

Stopped in front of the paparazzi twirled Louis bent him down and smashed his lips into Louis, for the whole world to see.

 

The next morning Louis awoke to the sound of Harry singing in the shower. He got undressed and joined his fiance in the hot shower. Lets just say their shower was a lot more hotter than the water.

They were dressed and ready to head out.

They opened their door and were surprised to see everyone from Modest! and other people they tried to act like they knew.

The three other boys were almost completely covered by the amount of people that were encompassed in the mid-size hotel room.

One of the main representatives of the band at Modest! started screaming at Louis and Harry.

They had no memory of the night before, until that moment when it all came back in a rush to both of them.

"WHAT THE FUCK HARRY? WE TOLD YOU NO" Yelled one of the agents.

"Look, guys, we can't hide forever. Louis and I are in love and people support us, thats all we need."

"YOU NEED A MANAGEMENT MORE THAN YOU NEED EACH OTHER."

"No we don't, if you're so homophobic, we want to end our contract with you right now."

Liam piped up from the back of the crowd of manly straight guys. "Um, Harry, they are the ones who made us where we are today, don't you think ending the contract is a little harsh?"

"A little? A-fucking-little? Liam, me Louis and I have been dating 'secretly' for so many years now, and we want people to know our love for each other. And if Modest! doesn't like our homosexual ways, then we can find a new management! I'm pretty sure there are plenty of people lined up to replace them."

"Okay Harry, sorry. Niall, Zayn, what do you think?" Liam asked.

Niall just nodded his head and leaned his face into Zayn's shoulder. Zayn spoke "On behalf of both of us, Ziall says we should quit management."

"Great." Harry turned toward the douchebags "You can go now."

 

They left quickly and the room started to look like a hotel suite meant for less than 6 people. Niall and Zayn sat on the couch, being the cute couple they were they held hands. People weren't as interested in Ziall as Larry, so management never really cared.

Louis and Harry sat across from them on a one-person chair, Louis sprawled across Harrys lap, giving him playful kisses on his hand. Liam and Paul sat together, quietly talking and looking over at the cute couples every few minutes. Liam finally broke the silence,

"Okay guys, so we aren't going to be able to do any of the other concerts Modest! booked us."

"What?" Niall screamed.

"They canceled them all." Paul spoke.

"Guys I'm so sorry. I never should of told management to go. This is all my fault." Harry looked like he was about to cry.

"Harry, no babe." Louis cupped Harrys face-well almost all of it. His hands were a little small.

"Haz, this is not your fault this is what we both wanted. We talked about this, you did the right thing."

"No I didn't Lou, what I did is going to affect all of us, and end the band forever."

"Thats never going to happen sweetie." Harry felt tired and overwhelmed so he walked into the bedroom, Louis right behind him.

Zayn and Niall quickly fell asleep on top of each other on the couch, Liam and Paul quietly finishing up their conversation and heading into their separate rooms.

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Louis." Harry whispered in his lovers ear. "Are you awake?"

"Huh? Haz, babe go to sleep."

"Lou, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I had this idea, the five of us could go to the concert in Rhode Island because we booked that one on our own. We could have some rep people coming to and we can have them talk to the fans, the fans are the ones who made us feel like we could quit management. So whoever the fans like best will be One Direction's Management."

"Harry, babe thats actually a really good idea. I love you for your smarts. But lets talk about this in the morn, kay?"

"Kay, love you boo."

"Love you too sweets."

 

Louis and Harry woke up to the sound of screaming fans. Nothing out of the ordinary.

The day seemed rather muggy and they didn't bother putting on clean clothes.

Paul and Liam were eating bagels in the small kitchen of the suite and Niall and Zayn were still asleep on the couch since last night.

Louis walked in front of Harry, Harry's huge hands wrapped around Louis tiny waist. Louis tiny hands grabbing on to Harry's.

"Morning Li, Paul." Louis said tiredly.

"Morning guys." Paul answered a couple of seconds later.

Louis and Harry still in each others arms sat down on one of the other couches in the room and put on the telly. They switched it to one of the news channels.

An anchor spoke,

"Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles Engaged and Gay? That's right people we got the inside scoop on this story, Roger?" The camera switched to some guy outside the restaurant Louis and Harry were at two nights before. "Hello, Lee, yes I am here in front of one of the nicest resturants in Boston. Fleur De Chanpre. Supposedly this is where the one and only Harry Styles proposed to Louis Tomlinson. Now we always thought that those boys had a special bond, but we didn't know that bond was doing each other."

 

Louis and Harry gasped and turned the telly off in fury. Louis buried his head into Harrys shoulder.

Harry could feel the liquid all over his shoulder. He rubbed Louis back and told him everything would be alright. But the truth was, Harry didn't know.

A few hours went by, and most of those minutes were spent crying, calling people, and swearing. Louis felt horrible inside.

His heart wasn't broken but his mind was crumpled. These people messed with their personal lives too much. They thought it would never get this far.

"Harry remember that idea you had for us?" Louis finally had the ability to speak without bursting into tears. "Yeah, what about it hun?" "Well, I think the boys would be willing to do it. I mean they agreed to push management away." "Yeah, thats a good idea. Um lets go ask them."

"Okay." The men walked over to Niall and Zayn and woke them up gently. They then called over Liam and Paul. "Okay guys." Harry spoke.

"Last night while sleeping, or at least trying to sleep I had this wonderful idea that Louis agreed would help us in the situation we are in right now."

"What is it Harry?" Liam asked.

"Well we thought that we could maybe still do that concert in Rhode Island because it was a personal concert. Not controlled by management. We would get potential reps and have the fans decide. We really matter in these peoples lives. We want to make them feel important too."

Zayn finally spoke. "Harry, that is a really good idea. We are all proud of you for coming up with that. But we haven't even sold tickets yet for the concert."

'"Thats the point Zayn, we would have anyone that wants to come, come for free, the people want to know us, and this is the real us.

 

 

 

CHAPTER 2

 

Harry and Louis were already on the tour bus waiting for the other three to arrive. "Harry, I'm really nervous, what if no one shows up?" Harry was scrolling through his Twitter feed. "Lou, people said they are already lining up outside the arena. Don't worry." Harry took his hand off of Louis shoulder and took his hand. He gave him kisses all over his hand and then his face. They finished just in time.

 

The three other boys were heading in. Niall was in front of Zayn while Zayn's arms were wrapped around Nialls waist. Liam lead them and Paul backed up the rear. The bus driver put everyones bags away and they drove off. Liam broke the barrier of silence on the bus. "Guys, I have a feeling this is gonna work. I did some research on the state and the internet said it was the smallest state in America. But it also said it had the most 'Larry Supporters'." Louis spoke up, "Wow Li, I didn't think that people were gonna be that excepting of us. Thanks for doing the research."

 

Louis yawned and snuggled into Harrys neck. Harry leaned his head on top of Louis fringe and stroked Louis palm. The bus driver was pulling up to the arena and the boys could see the thousands of fans lined up at the entrance. Almost every sign was something like "LOUIS AND HARRY WE ARE SO HAPPY FOR YOU" or "WHO TOPS?" Which made both Louis and Harry chuckle slightly under their breath.

 

Because in fact, they never had a particular person for each. The boys finally got outside of the bus and rushed inside not having enough time to sign stuff.

 

They got backstage of the Dunkin Donuts arena and changed into the clothes they had. Not many of their employees quit, Lou, Paul, Preston, Caroline, Josh, Sandy, Dan, Jon, Cal, Mark, and Johnny. So they weren't left without people working for them.

 

Louis wore a shirt that he got off the internet that said "Harry Styles is My Boyfriend", but the person who made it crossed out boyfriend and wrote fiance. He also wore a pair of Harry's old jeans, Vans and made his hair messy. [(X)](https://31.media.tumblr.com/2a3fafc36b17ff27dac5eb6eccc87b27/tumblr_inline_my4yz1UbV21rv3kbt.jpg)

 

Harry wore a shirt that said "I'm Gay Get Over It." He also wore skinny jeans and wedged boot heels. He wore a love printed bandanna that he got from Louis. [(X)](https://31.media.tumblr.com/ad6136d946cb5107916378d9b4bebc20/tumblr_inline_my4z0bixkj1rv3kbt.jpg)

 

Niall wore baggy jeans and a tank top that said, "I don't know if I'm high right now." And he wore a pair of Nike high tops. [(X)](https://31.media.tumblr.com/27ab06b93cef5325fc62b2460b8ac74b/tumblr_inline_my4z1bXxfp1rv3kbt.jpg)

 

Zayn wore a shirt that pointed to either side of him saying "Pretty sure he's high." He wore black pants and combats. [(X)](https://31.media.tumblr.com/868b86b6c4a34a64878c7596309f1f10/tumblr_inline_my4z2h8RjN1rv3kbt.jpg)

 

Liam wore a hoodie with jeans and a purple batman snapback. And orange Air Jordans. [(X)](https://31.media.tumblr.com/7d66a5f3b5386fa857e94047f5c64d62/tumblr_inline_my4z30pXIf1rv3kbt.jpg)

 

They took a picture before practicing and they had to admit that that picture was the best picture they ever took as a band. Niall peeked out the side curtain and saw that the arena was completely packed.

The section they set up for the reps was full of men and women in suits, surprisingly smiling. They practiced some oo-o la-la-la's and then Harry got everyones attention and brought back an oldie,

"LETS DO THIS POO."

 

 


End file.
